


As I Lay Here

by MondoOwadaIrl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Background Kuwata Leon, Background Naegi Makoto, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dangan Ronpa 1 Spoilers, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Other, Self-Reflection, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondoOwadaIrl/pseuds/MondoOwadaIrl
Summary: Sayaka Maizono is dying and as she sits alone, she finds herself thinking about her life.
Kudos: 7





	As I Lay Here

I can tell that, by now my mouth has stopped making coherent words by now. Not so much cries for help, more like mutterings of my goodbyes and farewells. I still hope someone can find m, but I know I’m dead by this point. Even if someone, anyone, came by, I’m definitely a goner. I feel my self shift into some point between life and death, like I’m breathing but I know at any second that’ll stop. I’m pretty much a dead girl now. The first death of the game, at least I think so. All from some stupid stab wound. This shouldn’t have even happened to me, this moment should belong to Leon. No, I really shouldn’t be thinking like that. What am I? A monster? Some dying, stupid, monster of a girl? I don’t know. I just wanted to get out, wanted to see my group again, my friends, my family. Now I’m sure it’s a given that won’t be happening anytime soon.

I feel around for where the knife is, I think I’ll be able to get the tip of the handle in my hands. I don’t know what I’ll do with it, until I have it. I grip my hand around it, then let go. I guess this isn’t a nightmare after all.

I always thought death might feel like a stagehand telling me “Sayaka, exit stage left,” after I gave some big, final performance. But there is no stage and there is no performance, unless I want to count the whole struggle between me and Kuwata as my “final act”. There is just an exit, an exit on this stupid bathroom floor and against this cold bathroom wall, alone. I could paint some picture with how much blood coats my hands. I mean why not. I turn myself around, at least I try to. Movement is so much, even to do so little, but I turn just enough and try to write “Leon”. It doesn’t look as good as my usual hand writing but I’ll cut myself some slack. I don’t even know if it says “Leon,” the site starts to blur as my eyes haze over and I start feeling dizzy. I shouldn’t have moved. I feel like I’m going to vomit but I don’t think my body has enough strength to do that.

I don’t know how long I’ve been laying here. My hands are stained pink at this point. I thought blood was supposed to be warm, but right now it feels so cold against me. I wish I knew what time it was. 

My thoughts are blurring together at this point. Almost as stupid and incoherent as my speech.

I wonder if Leon feels guilty.

Will Makoto miss me?

Will my group miss me? My family?

Could I have really been friends with anyone else here?

Am I a stupid monster?

The last one feels like it’s ringing through my head. Ugh. Maybe I am. Karma hit me like a slap to the face, I guess. 

More time has passed. I feel like my eyes are forcing themselves to stay open. I’m tired. My head is going blank, staticky. I’m just going to rest. I’m so sorry Makoto. I’m so sorry Dad, Mom. I’m so sorry Satomi Aoba. I couldn’t do it. I’m sorry everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I do not think this my best work at all, I may go back and rewrite this at some point


End file.
